The Darkness
by Xx Crimson-Angel xX
Summary: All you want is nothing but to leave you alone! All you want is them to go away and disappear! Princess.. What will you do if they just wont leave you alone? Rated T for language


Crim: I got bored so bare with me, I do not own Kingdom Hearts even though I want too

Crim: I got bored so bare with me, I do not own Kingdom Hearts even though I want too.. TT

Well here you go… enjoy!

_The Darkness_

_"Princess?"_

You hear the voice calling out to you; you hear the footsteps down the hall. You bury your head in your arms as you pull your knees to your chin huddling in the corner that made you somewhat safe.

_"Where are you?"_

You let out a whimper as tears fell from your face, everything was a lie, and you know it. Those sapphire eyes that glow with happiness and 'love', you knew that they were fake, they didn't glow for you.

_"Are you in here?"_

You heard him touch the knob and heard it move as he tried to open it. You clutch the weapon you have beside you just in case everything goes wrong, seeing that he couldn't open it, he began knocking on it impatiently now knowing that you are in there.

_"Please, come out. I won't hurt you."_

Such lies, they were all lies. He did hurt you, and the wound was deep and it will never heal, why would he do that to you? Why would he lie? Why couldn't he be perfect like you imagined being?

_"Open the door Kairi!!"_

You lift your head hearing the new voice, it was Riku's. What did he want? He made things worse, damn it. You didn't need this! All you wanted them to do is just go away, just to disappear and never come back, they aren't your best friends, and they were nothing but imagery. They…weren't real.

_"You can't stay like this forever…"_

Oh, yes you can. You could just slit your wrist there and they wouldn't know, they never did care for you; they only cared when other people started noticing the changes that you made to yourself.

_"Go away…"_

You begged, you wanted them to leave you alone; they began kicking the door, you flinch as you hear them kicking it at the same time. Princess, you don't have time, they will break the door open and the light will reveal everything you are…hurry, hold onto what is dear to you, quickly.QUICKLY!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally they had opened the door, the tore it open and threw it to the side. They both peered in and frowned, nothing, they saw nothing but darkness, Riku took out a flashlight and turned it on and pointed its light to a corner reveal a frail girl. Sora looked at his friend and blinked as he reached in to touch Kairi's shoulder, they both watched her move, Kairi stood tall, so skinny and frail. Scars were all over her arms and legs, and blood stains were on the floor, they both backed up as she stepped into the light, her eyes weren't the same color anymore, they were black as ebony, the darkness had done their part and consumed everything that was left of her. They moved out of the way as she threw the knife, but poor Riku didn't see her other weapon that she hid from them all. Her own keyblade, given to her by the heartless.

_"Let's play…"_

They heard her say as she pushed the weapon deeper into Riku till it was completely through him, Sora backed up and took out his weapon as the darkness took over the whole room, he heard a thump and looked to the side to see Riku's lifeless body next to him, his eyes were clouded with confusion and tears fell from his eyes.

_"RIKU!!"_

You heard him yell out, yeah, that was Riku. Riku who ruined everything, Riku, the one who took your Sora away.

_"Riku!!"_

You yelled out from fury, you attacked; you and Sora danced a dangerous dance. The attacks were perfect and graceful, as if they were meant to be. You found an opening and sliced through him, your let out a laugh as his body fell to the floor next to Riku, you watched as Sora reach out for you with tears in his eyes.

_"K-Kairi…."_

You heard him say out, his hand fell to the floor with a thump and you dropped your keyblade and walked back into your haven, your sanctuary, slowly you sat on your throne and pulled your knees all the way to your chin and looked at the two bodies on the floor.

"_Sora? Riku?"_

You heard someone say, you clenched your fingers. Why can't they just fucking leave you alone?! All you asked for is silence! To enjoy the darkness! You heard footsteps coming closer and closer, you hold your hand out to the keyblade and it appears on your hand. Just as that happened, Namine and Roxas comes in with curiosity in their eyes. They too ruined your happy ending, so why not ruin theirs?

You control the darkness Princess, you have all the power now…

So why not destroy everyone that hurt you…

Make it slow and painful…

Make them pay…

Dance your deadly dance…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Kairi didn't know a thing, Sora and Riku where throwing her something special. They made it seem like they completely forgot about he, they ignored her, and they shouldn't have done that, toy with Kairi's emotions to the point that she went crazy.

Too bad Kairi will never get her party…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crim: Well go ahead tell me what you think, I personally think that I did horrible, I've been always a fan to tragedy, but I never did it.

Review!! --

Ciao!!


End file.
